In conventional systems, when assessing the time required to render a web page in a browser, it is difficult to break down which parts of the rendering process are the most costly with respect to time. For example, with a slow rendering page, the slowness could be caused by execution, application of styles, layout of page components, or other factors. With conventional systems, it is difficult to determine where to optimize.